


Aliens To Be Served as Turkeys and Pigs

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Lena Luthor’s Revenge [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens Turkeys to be Eaten by Humans for Thanksgiving and Christmas, Aliens turned into Pigs, Aliens turned into Turkeys, Cooked Alive, Eaten alive, Gen, Kara Zor El is Serial Liar, Kara Zor El is Worst Friend of All Time, Karma - Freeform, Lena Luthor's Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Lena made for herself a scary but funny looking mask that made her seem like a joker, as a matter of fact, if one sees the mask for the first time, one would assume that it was one of the evil forces that dominated the world that was underneath the mask.While Lena Luthor was eaten up with hate and vengeance in her own world, the other superheroes began to wonder who the new superhero was."Kara Zor El, just because you could have saved Lex and you didn't, you will be my first captive." Lena said to herself, at that point she was scared that her plans might not work, but with the image of Lex's lifeless body showing vividly over the walls of her mind, the hate that she felt, intensified, and she pushed out the device which was wrapped around a drone, and then she began to control towards the direction that led to the house of Kara Zor El. Lena was pretty much determined, her heart was hardened and she was certain at that point that she wanted to do what she was about doing, and because of this reason she didn't lose sight of the path that led to Kara's home.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Lena Luthor’s Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Credits and Info

Original Written by lrhaboggle and Rewritten by

 **Original Character (This Fanfiction Only)**  
Ivan Alexeev (Human)

 **Characters (Arrowverse)**  
Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers (Kryptonian)  
Alex Danvers (Human)  
Barry Allen (Human)  
Eliza Danvers (Human)  
Jeremiah Danvers (Human)  
Kal El aka Clark Kent (Kryptonian)


	2. Prologue

Lena stood right in front of him, her fragile being looking at her brother with an enormous form of pity which was written in her eyes. It was apparent that she wished that she could have done something to avert what had happened, but even if she did at that instance, it was already too late.

Lex laid down there, the blood that flowed through the veins of his body had begun to go cold on him. It was apparent that his death was fast sinking in while his heart had no choice than to give in to the obvious death that was about engulfing his being. "I'm almost dead dearie," he said calmly, his tone almost like a whisper, but in a contemptuous way that made it sound more like his death would be the start of a new phase in her life, actually it was going to be, but he wasn’t giving her the free will to accept the change as it sunk into her brain. She stood right there, motionlessly looking at him with a bemused countenance. Her body trembled like the stem of a big tree responding to the whirling of the wind that breezed all around them.

“You know what, don’t talk like that please?” Lena commented, bending over her slender body while she held on tight to his hands. At that point, his body was fast becoming cold; it felt as though she had just brought him out of a  deep freezer. Lex smiled back at her, his expression like he knew that she cared about him, but there was really nothing that he could do, and so in a bid to make her feel lighter he added, “You would have to stay strong now, the world as you know is a little harder out there, I…”

“You what Lex?” She inquired, but at that point, she felt the sudden lifelessness in his hands. She dropped it instantly, standing up abruptly like she just experienced something that she never felt before. Her body began to speak to her mind, “Could this be real?” Her body inquired of her mind, and at that point, her mind commented, “Oh no, not Lex!” 

A few strokes of tears dropped down her eyes, she tried to wipe it all off, but there was no way that she could control the fact that one of the few humans that she loved in her life was gone. She held on to his lifeless body as he laid there over the bare ground.

She had thought that she had died, and just when she hugged him close, she could hear the palpitation of his heart at a slow pace, it was the kind of pace that signaled that he was dying, but at least at that point when she thought he was dead, he wasn’t dead at all.  “ Let me call an ambulance.” She quickly commented, trying to walk briskly out of his sight, but he held on keenly to her hands as if he was trying to say that no matter what the situation was, she shouldn’t let him go.

At that point,  his thin eyes began to close as if the ugly claws of death were perching into his soft white skin. Both both of their eyes met, and just at that moment, he whispered a few further words,  "But at least I lived without ever being a fool. You are left with no one, and nothing!" When he spoke those words, he panted like one who had been attacked by a lion, his breathing was faster and as though he was struggling to breathe in some air. “Sure you didn’t, but at least do not leave me now, please.” She pleaded with him, the tears mellowed, her eyeballs had contents of the water in them, but she was trying to hold on a little longer, just in case her holding on could save his life.

The words that Lex had spoken began to sink deeply into the pores of her body like the hitting over the skin of a drum. If anyone was around them, such a person would have thought that she was the perfect villain and had wanted to kill him before that moment, but it wasn’t totally true that she hated him, at least not while she stood above him, looking passionately into his eyes like if he asked for a kiss, she would have gladly given that to him.

She shook his body when she realized that he had shut his eyes and wasn’t saying anything anymore. It was apparent that she had lost him. “Lex! Lex! Lex!” She uttered aloud, her tone in a mixture of pain and grief, but he was gone and there was nothing that she could do at that point.

The last sight that Lex had of Lena’s pretty face was a terrified look of her, while he struggled to hear her give one last shaky gasp before he did the same. While it was certain that he was dead, she closed her eyes for about two minutes, trying to register it in her brain that he was gone, and by the time that she opened her eyes while trying to control herself from having a serious outburst for a few seconds more, she began to hear the footage loop of her brother’s voice, playing all by itself, reminding her as the minutes passed by that he had indeed been killed and the last of him that she had was the repeated play of the footage that played on right behind him.

There was nothing that broke her more than the sight of the footage and the fact that she was with him, seeing a video of him but couldn’t ask him to see the footage because he was dead.

Lena stood up from the side of his body that she knelt in, her body still trembling in fear as she looked all around her like she was likely to become the  next victim if she wasn’t at alert. She shook her head repeatedly as her face tilted to the direction of the footage once more.

While she stood up, she was no longer terrified by the reecho of her  brother's words  which played on in her head, his corpse that was on the ground had begun to seem pretty normal to her . 

The only thing that terrified her was the footage that played on, it was as though within the footage, all she saw was a  doppelganger of her brother, and the thought of the fact that her brother existed in footage now, scared her.

“Can you just stop playing already!” She commented speaking out loud as her tone had the inscription of the fear that she felt. She had seen the footage for up to four times, and the fact that she was about seeing it for the fifth made the tears roll down like the waterfall in an amusement park. 

She couldn't bring herself to see it anymore because she was crying far too hard to see anything other than her tears. Of course, she tried so hard to wipe off the tears, but as she wiped her face with the white handkerchief that she had with her, more tears kept rolling down until she was too tired to wipe the tears anymore, and then she threw the handkerchief over her brother’s body out of frustration.

It didn’t matter at that point what she did, with the way that she stood there it was clear that the images had been burned into her brain, creating more copies of the scene into every facet of her being. It felt like the cut of a knife cutting a set of pictures into smaller bits, and although the scene was hard to accept, she didn’t have a choice than to let it all sink into her. 

After a short while, she didn’t need the footage to understand what played in the video, it was already in her brain and she understood how it all played out. 

Lena saw it glaringly, the lies, the truth, and the many unsaid words. At that point she understood who Kara Danvers and Supergirl were- her friend and enemy, her hero and rival; her angel and devil, her savior and her tormentor. She just couldn’t place who amongst the two was the real rival, and who was her hero.

Lena gave a loud and disturbing heartbreaking wail of despair and then she fell silent again, the pain ripping her voice from her throat and leaving her capable only of sobbing alone as she fell over that cold hard floor with nothing except her tears, a gun, and a corpse to keep her company. 

In the background, the footage kept on  playing and  there was no way for her to put it out. She knelt face down  on the bare ground with the rush of steamy blood racing all over her body.


	3. Chapter 1

The anguish and pains that engulfed the heart of Lena Luthor were ones that made her extremely bitter. Of course, like the superhero that she is, humanity wasn’t supposed to see her pains, and so she concealed her hurt so well, still trying to protect the entire world that she keenly dedicated her life and her existence to save. She only made up her mind that since the superheroes couldn’t save Lex, there was totally no need to have a united force with them, and so she chose to be a lone ranger in the world of the Aliens who defended the earth.  
She locked herself in her apartment for days, brooding over the death of Lex. She knew that her life was no doubt going to change with the death of one of her favorite company, but she wasn’t going to let go easily anyway. “Supergirl and the other superheroes in the world would have to suffer for this!” Lena uttered for umpteenth times as she managed to shake off the hurt that filled her being.

In Lena’s subconscious mind, she had begun to make plans for the other superheroes in the world. It was as though they were her real enemies, actually not every one of them but Kara Zor El. Lena couldn’t eat for days, she had the gun that she had in her hand when Lex died over the dining table in her apartment, the chambers of the pistol was still loaded with bullets, and the way that she stared repeatedly at it with vengeance steaming out of her gloomy face, it was clear that if any of the Aliens beckoned upon her door, she would tear through their veins with the loaded pistol. 

With such bitterness in the heart of a superhero whom the world revered, one would have thought that she was going to switch sides to join the evil forces, but even Lena knew that she might be hurt, but there was no way that she could be totally evil to all of humanity.  
The period of time that she spent alone, she considered a lot of things in her apartment. She thought about giving up the stressful life of a superhero. “Fighting for the world with two hands is too much stress.” She would always say to herself, but actually on many of the occasions when she muttered those words to herself, she didn’t mean it, she was just growing cold feet because she was scared she was going to end up dead like Lex.   
While time passed, the words that Lex said to her while he was on the verge of giving up the ghost played over again on the walls of her mind, and with this, it wasn’t quite easy to let go of the fighting spirit in her.  
There were days that she turned on the television device in her sitting room, and all that she was faced with was the sight of people suffering in the hands of the evil tyrants, this made her stick to her life of service to the world, but she was keen on bringing down the superheroes to their own shame. 

…three months later…  
Lena finally made up her mind that she was going to carry on her duty to save the world from any form of hardship that was impending over it. Prior to that time, everyone from all over the world knew Lena as the superhero who flew from one end of the world to the other, just for the purpose of saving lives, but this time around, there was a new face. Lena made for herself a scary but funny looking mask that made her seem like a joker, as a matter of fact, if one sees the mask for the first time, one would assume that it was one of the evil forces that dominated the world that was underneath the mask.  
Although a long pile of time had fallen over the death of Lex, it was apparent that Lena hadn’t gotten over him so easily, and just so that it doesn’t look glaring that she was still bereaved, she hid her pains underneath the mask while she continued saving as many lives as might need her help. The terrifying thing about her was that every night when she was back from her ceaseless acts of saving people, she enters into her room, removes her masks and cries herself to stupor. She was no doubt growing leaner too, and the reason was that although she might be saving lives, she wasn’t in any way making her life better because she wasn’t feeding well.  
“If it is a villain they want, they would surely see one soon,” She would always mutter to herself in a tone that sounded quite certain and determined to avenge Lex. It was always clear that there was no way that she could carry on her life without the satisfaction that she had avenged Lex’s death

While Lena Luthor was eaten up with hate and vengeance in her own world, the other superheroes began to wonder who the new superhero was. They all figured out that the new superhero with a joker face, whose pictures had begun to circulate all around the diverse media in the world, was beginning to steal the show from them. Rather than the media covering the news of what the other superheroes had done, the media coverage focused on the new superhero that had a joker's face.  
On one of those days when the superheroes gathered together at the home of Kara Zor El, the reason for their meeting was to discuss how they could make the world a safer place to live in, and while they discussed about the plans that they all had, the Girl of Steel- one of the most tactical superheroes chipped in quickly, “While we are discussing how to make the world a safer place, there is a masked being who has a joker face, flying over the face of the skies, saving lives while it seems as though we aren’t doing anything.” The voice of Girl of Steel was filled with jealousy, and with the comment that she made at their meeting, it was as though she spoke the mind of each and every one of them, and this made the entire meeting room as silent as a graveyard.

“In essence, what I am trying to say is, what do we need to do about this masked faced joker?” Girl of Steel added, and with her further comment, there was an instant murmur within the meeting room. It felt as though everyone had something to say, but speaking all at the same time could not get them any closer to finding a definite answer.  
At that point when everyone was speaking out loud, a discreet voice that was quite dissenting muttered aloud, “Why don’t we all come back in two weeks’ time to have this meeting? It seems as though everyone has something to say, but I feel that if we all plan what we have to say well, we would all be heard at the next meeting.”  
On this note, everyone walked briskly out of the meeting room. It was as though they were all at a tug of war with each other and they were recalcitrant and unwilling to be at peace with each other.   
The meeting on that day ended at the dusk of a rather gloomy day, and unknown to the other superheroes was the fact that there was a force that would hit them by their surprises before the next meeting date.

Lena Luthor was home alone on that bright Tuesday afternoon. As opposed to the other times when she was alone, she wasn’t in a pool of her own tears, rather, she was in the laboratory in her apartment- it was a huge sized room that was designed by Lex, and the period of time that they had spent together had enabled the duo to start a project that had the DNA of all of the 38 Aliens that guarded the world. There was no way to complete it, but with the times that she had spent with Lex, Lena was already an expert at creating things that could change the lives of a lot of people, and this made her make plans to continue the project that they had started together, especially since she realized that she was busy, and the completion of the project could make her feel that she had done something in honor of her brother.

She was busy with the robot looking device, trying to make it function in a short space of time. Sometimes she arranges a part of the device well, and at some other time, she does not. While she was busy with the device which was designed to be a satellite to the world, a sudden thought came to her mind, “Why don’t you use this device to destroy the likes of Supergirl, Kara Zor El and all of the other aliens in the world?” the voice said.  
At that moment when the voice in her spoke to her, she was scared she might have spoken out loud, and just because she didn’t want anyone else to hear, she flipped around, making sure that she had closed all of the doors and windows to her medium-sized apartment; while she hearkened to the voice and began to use all of the DNA of all of the Aliens in the world to create a device to could obliterate them.

On that Sunday evening when all was clam and the whirling around of the wind was at an all-time low, Lena Luthor complemented the obliterating device that she had built for the Aliens. She attached the device to a drone, and just while she was about sending the device out to go after her first enemy- Kara Zor El, a second thought in her head inquired, “How come Lex has all of the DNAs of the other Aliens in the world? Did he know that this phase would come and we might need to get rid of them?” She thought, it wasn’t as though she wanted to give the thoughts on her mind any form of consideration in her actions, and so she snapped out of her own thoughts, went over to a small-sized window which was built atop her apartment.

Kara Zor El, just because you could have saved Lex and you didn’t, you will be my first captive.” Lena said to herself, at that point, she was scared that her plans might not work, but with the image of Lex’s lifeless body showing vividly over the walls of her mind, the hate that she felt, intensified, and she pushed out the device which was wrapped around a drone, and then she began to control towards the direction that led to the house of Kara Zor El.   
Lena was pretty much determined, her heart was hardened and she was certain at that point that she wanted to do what she was about doing, and because of this reason she didn’t lose sight of the path that led to Kara’s home

Typical Sunday evenings are resting hours for Kara, she loved the sound of soothing Country music blasting through her cellphone, which she had her hands free plugged into her ears. She scored the lyrics of the song as it played on, moving her waist at a slow pace, while she carried on with the cleaning of the whole house.   
Kara’s Sundays were her cleanup days, and being a weekend, she decided to make sure that she cleaned up before anyone came knocking on her door. Just while she was at it, the drone that Lena was directing entered into the portion of Kara’s home that had an opened window. Kara didn’t have so many windows in her house, the ones that were open were those in her kitchen and the one in the storeroom.

Lena allowed the drone to enter into Kara’s home through the kitchen window, while the drone flew into her apartment, Lena made sure that it didn’t hit any of the tools and the other artifacts that she had over the walls. This was while she was looking for Kara all around her apartment.   
Surprisingly, Kara was nowhere to be found. This made Lena look perturbed as she wondered where it was that Kara could have gone. She kept on flipping through the back of the drone, just to be sure that Kara wasn’t behind it, trying to destroy her new device.   
“Where could this bitch be?” Lena inquired of her mind, and as if Kara had heard her speak, she came out of the visitor’s toilet which was at a corner of the apartment. She had been moping the floor with her ears plugged. “Haha, perfect timing you bitch, it is time to become my prey,” Lena added as she controlled the device which stayed afloat of Kara’s head.

While Kara was still listening to her song, she felt this laser looking led light over her forehead, this was what attracted her to the drone which hovered at two inches above her forehead. Underneath the drone was a tiny cage, in her mind, she wondered if it was any of the superheroes who was playing a prank on her. “C’mon guys, stop this prank,” Kara commented with a smile over her face, it was apparent that sometimes the superheroes also had fun too, and for Kara who loved the fun that they had, she thought it was one of those moments when the others tried to prank her.

She walked briskly to the entrance of her apartment and realized that it was as silent as the graveyard, it was then that the thought of looking at the drone for a second time came to her mind. She realized the drone had a small cage underneath it, she thought about the villains trying to attack. “Could the evil forces want to trap me in this little cage?” She muttered aloud in a sarcastic tone.  
She walked over to her room as the drone followed her still, and just while she was about picking up the bow and arrow which was at the left corner of her room, Lena pressed upon a button on the remote device that controlled the drone, and suddenly Kara disappeared into the cage that was underneath the drone.

A couple of hours later, Lena who giggled aloud in a feeling of contentment had the drone right in front of her, she opened the cage which was underneath the drone, and as if Kara was placed in a magnifier, she transformed into a very big turkey.  
Out of curiosity, Lena decided to see how much Kara weighed and she was a hundred pounds turkey. “A whopping hundred pounds?!” Lena emphasized with a tone that she didn’t care who heard or listened to what she was saying. At that point, she was more than motivated to trap down the other superheroes using her newfound evil device.


End file.
